Lágrimas perfumadas
by Krissel Majere
Summary: La décima ocasión había amanecido con ella apoyada en su pecho y la perspectiva, lejos de tranquilizarle, solo logró todo lo contrario. Erik/Raoul.


Título: Lágrimas perfumadas.

Autor/a: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera.

Pareja: Erik/Raoul.

* * *

En aquella ocasión había amanecido con ella apoyada en su pecho.

Aún recordaba la primera flor que había encontrado. Había aparecido en la mesilla que había al lado de su cama, seis meses después del incidente de la Ópera Garnier. Una sencilla, dulce, inocente margarita. Y no le habría dado especial importancia sino hubiese traído consigo _aquel_ anillo enrollado en su tallo. El anillo que le había dado a Christine, el que ella le había dado a _él_.

El gesto en si no parecía especialmente amenazador, pero Raoul tenía la absoluta certeza de que se trataba de algún tipo de amenaza. Al fin y al cabo había entrado en su cuarto a escondidas para dejarla a su lado. ¿No querría eso decir algo así como "puedo entrar cuando quiera a asesinarte sin que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo"?

No era algo muy tranquilizador.

Así que puso un cerrojo especial en su terraza y en la de Christine.

La segunda fue tan solo tres meses después. Un lirio, justo a los pies de su balcón, junto al cerrojo hecho pedazos a un lado.

Entonces las pocas dudas que le quedaban a Raoul habían sido despejadas porque, ¿no era el lirio la flor de los muertos?

La tercera había sido un loto, y a pesar de que Raoul llevaba casi un mes entero de vigilancia, a la mañana siguiente despertó para encontrarlo en un pequeño cuenco de cristal fino. Raoul, por supuesto, había continuado preocupado, pero debía admitir que el loto era su flor favorita, así que la dejó junto al cuenco en la que era la repisa más alta de su habitación, justo dónde más daba el sol.

La cuarta la encontró después de una larga noche de ópera, en el asiento de su carruaje. Había cogido el geranio y había mirado a su alrededor. Le había parecido ver una sombra moverse en la azotea, pero cuando había llegado arriba solo había encontrado otro geranio abandonado en el borde.

La quinta, la sexta, la séptima y la octava vinieron seguidas; respectivamente un tulipán, un narciso, un jazmín y una lila. Las cuatro habían aparecido en su almohada.

La novena había sido una azucena y la única que Christine había encontrado. Cuando preguntó al respecto, Raoul se encontró a si mismo mintiéndole y despertando una ola de sospechas que desembocarían en reproches y llantos, en amenazas y advertencias.

Raoul deseó que aquellos dos orbes dorados que le habían parecido ver en el balcón solo hubiesen sido un producto de su imaginación.

La décima ocasión había amanecido con ella apoyada en su pecho.

Era una rosa. Una rosa roja enlazada en un lazo negro.

Raoul se quedó observando la bella flor durante lo que parecieron ser horas. Luego alzó la mirada hacía el mueble donde, en un cajón con doble fondo, guardaba todas y cada una de las anteriores flores que había recibido, todas ellas ya secas y en perfecto estado.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, algo que nunca habría creído que haría otra vez por culpa de aquel hombre:

Lloró.

Lloró amargamente y sin descanso mientras sus lágrimas bañaban los pétalos rojos de la que, estaba seguro, sería su última flor. Sabía que probablemente los orbes dorados le estarían viendo desde algún lugar. Puede que desde el balcón, puede que desde otro sitio. Daba lo mismo. Lo único que sabía es que aquello sería lo último que sabría del infame, temido, Fantasma de la Ópera.

La perspectiva, lejos de tranquilizarle, solo logró romperle el corazón.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Mi primer fic del Fantasma de la Ópera JAMÁS escrito. Lo cual no deja de ser curioso, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que adoro el libro, a Erik y la pareja, pero bueno. Supongo que habrá algunos a los que no les agrade, en tal caso no me importa que expresen su opinión, salvo que sea ofensivo, claro.

Mi primer fic y cómo no, tenía que ser dramático (no puedo evitarlo soy una drama Queen xD). Aún así me gusta y solo comentar como curiosidad que todas las flores que he puesto son mis favoritas (en especial las margaritas)

Suspira* El mundo necesita más Erik/Raoul…

¿Review?


End file.
